The present invention relates generally to a power management control system and in particular, to software that automates the implementation of a virtual 3D lockout/tagout display with database links which allow installing and tracking of virtual Danger and Ground Tags and tag symbols on graphical one-line diagrams, 3D Faceplate Power Wizard graphics, and Tabular Data Power Wizard Graphics.
Power management control systems monitor and control a variety of electronic monitoring or control devices of an electrical distribution system. The power management control system includes a computer connected to a common bus that allows the intelligent monitoring or control devices to communicate with a server. The control system provides graphical representations of and links to the devices of the distribution system to enable a user to monitor and operate the distribution system.
During the maintenance and repair of the electrical distribution system a technician may be required to periodically maintain or troubleshoot the electrical distribution system which may require the technician to shut down a portion of the electrical distribution system or ground a lead of a device. In doing so, the technician attaches an associated Danger Tag and/or Ground Tag on a device to caution others not to actuate or energize the tagged device which may result in damage to the equipment, or worse, injury to a technician servicing the electrical distribution system.
This step of tagging or locking out the device requires the technician to prepare the appropriate Danger and/or Ground Tag by writing his name and the date when the tag was installed on the relevant device. The technician may also temporally install a lock onto the device to prevent accidental actuation of the device, e.g. a circuit breaker unit. Once the device has been xe2x80x9ctagged outxe2x80x9d locally, the technician may choose to notify the operator of the PMCS of the tagout condition.
Currently the operator must note or remember the tagout condition of a device. Unlike the physical tag located locally at the tagged device, the operator has no graphical identification on the PMCS to remind or indicate to a new operator of the tagout condition of a device.
This invention offers advantages and alternatives over the prior art by providing a Tagging Wizard for a power management control system that automates the implementation of a virtual lockout/tagout display that allows installing and tracking of virtual Danger and Ground Tags and tag symbols with graphical representations of selected electronic devices. The invention allows the user to generate a lockout/tagout graphic interface quickly without programming skills, eliminating custom programming by the integrator.
In accordance with a present invention, a method of generating a lockout tag display indicative of the tagging status of a selected device of a power management control system (xe2x80x9cPMCSxe2x80x9d) comprises selecting a device of the power management control system from a window of the PMCS. A Tagging Wizard is selected that is associated with the selected device. A lockout tag is then installed graphically with a graphical representation of the selected device.